The issue of Forgotten Names
by Tutankhamunfreak
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione escape from the Ministry they are persued by Death Eaters and saved by a boy who doesn't know his own name. Spoilers for Harry Potter book 7 and Merlin season 3&4 but not as much. Please review and no flames.


**I know I know I should be writing my other story but I had this really good idea last night whilst watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (why do all my good idea's start when I watch HP but not when I watch merlin?). Anyway this is kind of a one shot but might not be. I'll try and keep it to a one shot as my stories can go on forever.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin. **

* * *

><p>Harry ran. He had no idea where he was running to or whether Ron and Hermione were following him. They were on the run from the Death Eaters from their failed attempt to enter the Ministry of magic. Well, almost failed. They did after all get the locket. They just had no idea what to do with it.<p>

Harry tore through the forest that Hermione had brought them to, not even bothering to look behind to see if they were still pursuing. He knew they were without looking. Then the world as he tripped on a root that he hadn't seen until it was too late. A cackle of high laughter erupted around him. Harry caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione being thrown down next to him.

"Game's up Potter. We've got you and your friends. Give us the locket and perhaps Lord Voldemort will be merciful to you," one of them said. Harry recognised his voice as Lucius Malfoy. Harry cursed.

"Leave them alone," said another voice. Harry didn't know who it was but he had a funny feeling that it didn't belong to any of the Death Eaters. But if it didn't then who did it belong to?

"Who are you?" Malfoy shouted to the newcomer. Harry frowned as he caught sight of a figure in the shadows of the trees from the corner of his eye.

"None of your business. Now let them go." The stranger obviously wasn't afraid of them.

"Don't you know who we are? Do as we say and tell us your name!" another death eater shouted. Actually it sounded like Fenrir Greyback but why he would have been in the Ministry was a mystery.

"It doesn't matter that I don't know who you are. It is clear that you are part of the problem that is upsetting the world of magic. Nothing you do or say will stop me from stopping you hurting these children." Harry frowned. Whoever was speaking sounded like they should have lived a few generations away from Harry's own as he sounded like some people's Grandparents. Or even great Grandparents. But his voice was young, no older than Harry's own age of seventeen.

"You will pay for your insolence then. Crucio!"

"Darian I mi!" Gasps echoed around the clearing. Harry didn't understand the words the boy had spoken nor did he know what he had done but he did see a golden ripple where the stranger stood. He saw the red sparks of the spell rebound and bounce off of a tree.

"Impossible! What did you do?" Malfoy said, staring at the boy.

"I thought most people recognise magic when they see it. Apparently not."

"How can you do magic without a wand? Tell us your name!"

"No. now I do believe it is my turn." Harry felt a sudden click in the atmosphere, as if the very Earth itself knew that this stranger was in control. That he could do anything. "Gwyntoedd o'r ddaear, ein hamddiffyn." Wind began to blow around them and the Death Eaters began to fall back. Harry realised that the wind itself was pushing them back. He saw Malfoy cast him one last look of hatred before they all apparated away. There was a long moment of silence as the wind died down. Harry felt nimble hands cutting the magically conjured rope away from him. He hadn't even realised that they had tied them up in the daze that falling had given him. "Are you alright?" Harry blinked in surprise at the question and turned to his saviour. He was surprised at what he saw.

The boy was in no way special looking. He was tall and gangly, like Ron and was wearing a grubby pair of jeans, a dark blue T shirt and a grey hoodie. He had black hair and deep blue eyes and his ears were probably just a little too prominent which gave him a slightly ridiculous look. Even so the boy's expression was concerned which gave him an odd look of wisdom.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for scaring them off," Harry said. The boy nodded and headed over to Ron and Hermione who were still tied up. Harry noticed that the boy didn't use a penknife to cut them free, but rather a dagger. He wondered where he had gotten it. "If you don't mind me asking but what is your name?"

"I'm not sure any more. I've gone by so many different names they all seem to blend into one another." Ron gave the boy a funny look.

"How can you not know your own name?" Hermione shot daggers at him with her eyes. Ron realised what he had just said. "Sorry," he quickly amended. The boy just laughed.

"It's alright. I've been called a few names in my lifetime. Even I think I must be a bit mad to have forgotten my own name. I think it's Emrys at the moment. Or maybe that is my own name…" the boy mused to himself. Harry wondered how long the boy had been in this forest for.

"Thanks for helping us," harry said again. The boy smiled and shook his head.

"It was nothing. Those men have upset the balance of magic. Trust me, you don't want to see the balance tip any further," Emrys said. Harry nodded his thanks.

"Thanks for helping us but we really need to go. We have to find the rest of the horcruxes," Harry said before he realised. Emrys however didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know where the rest are but I do know this: to destroy a horcrux it cannot be able to come back to life. Goblin swords will usually do the trick." And with that Emrys was gone. Harry blinked wondering how he could have gone so fast and so silently. Apparently normally concerned a loud crack but Emrys had just vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>The battle of Hogwarts was won. Voldemort was dead, the horcruxes destroyed, his wand fixed and harry was now dating the girl of his dreams. Even Ron and Hermione were happy (mind you they were making out in the corner). He wondered how the day could get any better.<p>

"Well done," said a quiet voice in the corner. Harry turned to see Emrys except Emrys didn't seem to be quite solid. He was there and yet every so often Harry could see through him as if he were nothing more than a ghost. Emrys had changed too. Instead of the worn out T-shirt, jeans and hoodie, he wore a brown leather jacket with a navy blue shirt, brown trousers, brown leather boots and a bright red neckerchief. His hair was slightly longer hiding his ridiculous ears and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Emrys?" harry said. He was sure that Emrys had looked forlorn and lost and yet also pretty much solid and real. Emrys nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you well done and thank you. The balance of magic is restored. It should never have been stretched that far. I've only ever seen it go worse than that once and that time the world very nearly ended." Emrys had a sad faraway look in his eyes and his body suddenly went transparent for a moment.

"Uh, Emrys, you seem to be, uh, fading," harry said. Emrys blinked and looked down at himself.

"I do believe you're right," he said sounding more interested than scared. "Then again I was never really here."

"Meaning…?" Harry asked.

"Meaning he's an idiot, forgetting his own name," said another voice. This one sounded cocky and really annoying and yet also wise and teasing. A man stepped out of the shadows. Like Emrys he was transparent but he didn't look entirely… ghostly. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and was muscled like a rugby player. He was dressed in brown boots of a better quality than Emrys', black trousers and a red shirt and belt. Emrys grinned when he saw the man.

"What are you doing here?" There was a long pause. "Sire."

"Better question Merlin… why are you messing around in the world of the living again?" The blonde haired man said. Harry felt his mouth fall open.

"Just because your royal Pratliness is dead now doesn't mean I can't help people."

"But really Merlin? Forgetting your own name?"

"At least I didn't try to murder anyone for magic."

"Yeah… can we forget about that?"

"Nope. Like I'm not going to forget the time when Leon had to dress as a woman or when you were enchanted to act like a simpleton."

"Merlin. We talked about this. You were never to speak of that. On pain of death."

"Arthur, unless it's escaped your notice… we are dead."

"I noticed."

"So how are you going to hold the threat 'on pain of death'?"

"… Ah."

"Wait a second!" Harry exploded, his voice box suddenly able to work again. "You mean to say… you've been Merlin… all this time… and you just forgot?"

"Um… sorry?" Emrys looked very sheepish. Or perhaps Harry had better start calling him Merlin. Speaking of which…

"What are you two talking about anyway?"" Harry asked remembering speech of a man named Leon dressing as a woman (questionable) and Arthur, _the King Arthur_, acting as a simpleton (whatever a simpleton was).

"Oh, basically, Morgana took over Camelot for the first time and Gwen helped Sir Leon sneak out of Camelot disguised as a woman and then when Morgana took over the second time I had to get this prat out of Camelot safely, so I took away his will, which kind of made him act like an idiot. It was all very sweet in the end though. He even apologised and washed the dishes!" Merlin was grinning like an idiot making his ears become prominent again. He was starting to look as transparent as Arthur.

"Excuse me? You made me… you…" Arthur chimed in then, his face gradually turning red.

"Uh, I guess we'll have to leave now Harry. You know before, his royal Pratliness blows his head off. It was nice meeting you and I guess we'll meet again!" And with that both Merlin and Arthur were gone.

"What are you staring at Harry?" Neville asked, suddenly turning up behind him. Harry blinked and turned to look at him, his eyes wide.

"I just saw Merlin have an argument with King Arthur about him washing dishes."

* * *

><p>Harry was dying. He knew that. He had three lovely children who had at least two children each. Out of his eight grandchildren, harry found himself the most proud of Evan. He listened to all of his grandfather's tales and Harry had confided in him the tale of Emrys. Evan had run off, grinning as a happy little boy does, and never knowing that his grandfather's 'story' was true.<p>

And now here Harry lay, knowing that he only had minutes left, at peace for the first time. He would soon be with his parents and Ginny who had died of a heart attack three years earlier. A soft light filled the room.

"Told you we would meet again." And there they all were. His mum and dad, Ginny, Dumbledore, Merlin, Arthur and so many more. People Harry didn't know people from Camelot. A grizzled, bushy haired middle aged man stood at merlin's shoulder his eyes gleaming with pride and happiness. "Now it's time for you to meet everyone," Merlin said and pulled at Harry. Harry let him take him. There was nothing left on earth for him. Avalon waited. Harry smiled as he spotted Dudley giving a small sheepish smile at the edge of the group. And Harry couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was shorter than I thought it would be. Please tell me what you think. It's most definitely a one shot if you haven't already noticed. Please review. i have a rotten cold and it's making my throat sore and hard for me to swallow (eh... might be more than a cold) so please make me feel better by reviewing. A bit random but hey, it was fun to write.<strong>


End file.
